


Just Another College AU

by Queerbutstillhere



Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bart Allen has adhd, Best Friend Cuddling, College Football, College Parties, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing with tags, M/M, Partying, Slice of Life, Tags to be added, Tim Drake is the tired Dad friend, also step dad dick, football player Conner Kent, frat boy Conner Kent, frat party, future cissiecassie, gay Bart Allen, it's just kinda a fluffy fic, no real plot okay, no slowburn to be found here, no update schedule, pansexual Conner Kent, side birdflash, the light in my life, updates as i have chapters ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: "Conner Kent, by the way, you can call me Kon.""Hi. 'M Bart," Bart mumbled out, picking up a hand to wave slightly."Nice to meet you, Bart."Bart Allen has no idea what he's getting himself into when he finds himself falling for the charming, handsome, kind football player named Conner Kent.All he knows is he's hot, and Bart is so terribly gay.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Garfield Logan/Raven, Tim Drake/Sebastian Ives
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking into this fic! I hope you enjoy reading it!  
> This is my first true contribution to the BartKon tag on Ao3 and I'm excited for it! I decided to do a fun little College AU bc I think we all need something light and happy currently.  
> Please give me some grace and forgiveness as I write these boys and get used to them!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The banging at the door was pretty damn annoying. Especially coming fresh off a hangover. Bart groaned and picked up his hand enough to look at his watch and see the time read 9:07am. Who the hell was banging on his door at 9:07am.

"Timmmmm."

"No."

Bart groaned and sat up, looking across the dorm room to see the rich kid curled up in a tiny ball of blankets, surrounded by his million pillows. Seriously this guy had an issue with pillows. Tim was also hungover, due to the party they had went to together. Bart sighed and shimmed off his loft bed, hitting the floor with a thump and wobbling dramatically. It wasn't that he was still impaired, more that his head hurt so bad and he fell like throwing up. He wobbled his way over to the door, where mystery person was still knocking softly. He grabbed the door, undoing the dead bolt and pulling it open.

"What?" He grumbled, looking up from his feet.

Only to discover a solid wall of pure human muscle. When he brought his head all the way level, his eyes only met this person's pecks, which was quite a sight on its own. He blinked groggily and looked up even higher. His eyes dragged up the muscular chest and snapped up to a very handsome face. This man had a square jaw and a strong nose, full pink lips, defined cheekbones, and sky blue eyes. His skin was pale, not as pale as Tim, but still paler then Bart, and he had a slight amount of stubble. His black hair was cut in a fade on the sides, and the part that probably stood up was wet, pushed to one side awkwardly.

"Uh," Bart said, blinking again.

"Hi!" A deep voice with a southern draw greeted him. "Is Tim here?"

Bart grunted, turning and pointing.

"Can I come in?" Southern boy asked, smiling sweetly.

"Sure."

Bart let him in and then walked away, over to Tim's bed. He remembered faintly that he was only in boxers and probably should put pants on so he didn't embarrass himself in front of this highly attractive man. But he didn't care. He poked Tim until the man uncurled and then he just crawled under his blankets and slipped under Tim's arm, forcing the other man to cuddle him. Tim grumbled something.

"I got out of my warm bed to let your friend in so you can fuckin deal and cuddle me," Bart grumbled, burying his face in Tim's pillow.

He gave a huff of annoyance and put his chin on Bart's tan shoulder to look at their guest.

"Hey, Kon."

"Hey, Tim. I was just bringing back your calc notes, and also you had a package at the front desk."

"Oh, cool, that must be the thing from Ives."

"Yeah. Where . . . "

Tim lifted his arm from Bart's side to point.

"Are you two okay?" The southern voice asked.

"Yeah, hungover."

"Did you go to that party last night?"

"Yeah. Left before it got busted though."

"Tim was sick," Bart interjected, turning his head enough to blink at the man sitting on Tim's desk.

"Hmm, he never could quite hold his liquor."

"Fuck you, Kent."

The man chuckled, making eye contact with Bart.

"Conner Kent, by the way, you can call me Kon."

"Hi. 'M Bart," Bart mumbled out, picking up a hand to wave slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Bart."

Bart smiled sleepily, the front of his head and his temples were throbbing, and his auburn hair had flopped down in front of his eyes. He dozed off as Tim and Kon chatted lightly, Tim obliging Bart's command and cuddling him tightly. He and Tim weren't dating, but they had been roommates for two years now and got along super well. Both were touch starved after moving so far from their families and had quickly discovered their mutual love of cuddling with their bro.

"Do you have a game tonight?" Tim asked, his voice rumbling against Bart's back.

"Yeah, you should come!"

"I'll have to see with homework," Tim hummed.

"Aw come on, Timbo, you spend all your time in either this room or lecture halls, come on, come watch the game. Ives wouldn't want you to be a social recluse."

Tim didn't respond, which Bart assumed was a glare sent at Kon.

"Fine. Bart, you wanna come to my game?"

Bart opened his eyes again, meeting Kon's blue ones.

"Football?"

"Yeah, if I know you're coming then I can get you a good seat down by the field."

"Oh. Sure. What time?"

"Game starts at five, it'd be best to be there at like, 4:30, though."

"Sure, I'll come," Bart murmured, thinking of who he could ask to come with him, it'd been a while since he'd gone to a game.

Kon flashed him a blinding smile.

"Cool!" He stood up from Tim's desk chair. "Tim if you decide to come, just let me know, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Byeee."

"Bye."

"Bye, Kon," Bart called softly, watching the football player walk to the door.

He turned back as he pulled it open, looking right at Bart.

"Bye, Bart," he responded, giving a soft smile.

Then he walked out, closing the door behind him. Bart and Tim just laid there in silence for a while.

"He's cute," Bart said finally, not moving a muscle.

"Yeah."

"Is he straight?"

"No."

"Single?"

"Yeah."

"Flirting with me?"

"Yeah."

Bart hummed. His head had stopped pounding as much now, and he was unfortunately now fully awake. With a sigh he pushed Tim's arm off and stood, walking over to his closet and grabbing stuff for a shower.

"I'll be back."

A grunt came from Tim, so Bart just walked out, not even bothering to check his phone or take it with him. A quick cold blast of water helped to wake him up, and he accepted it, waiting for the hot water to finally reach him and soothe his aching back muscles and pounding headache. He carefully washed his messy hair, knowing better than to be aggressive with it or else he'd break strands and lose a bunch of the thick auburn hair. After he finished his shower, he shaved quickly and walked back to his dorm, finding Tim still in bed, but texting now. 

Bart just grabbed the rest of his supplies for getting ready in the morning and walked back to the bathroom, blow drying his hair and using some product to get it nice and floofy like he liked it. He brushed his teeth before heading back to the dorm, putting everything up and sitting at his desk, finally grabbing his phone and catching up on texts, checking his snap and ig to see what all crazy shit he had gotten up to last night that he didn't remember.

Tim finally emerged from his bed after noon, and only because Bart expressed interest in food, his stomach rumbling angrily now. The rich kid pulled on a Gotham Academy sweatshirt and slipped on a pair of sneakers that he didn't bother to tie, and the two meandered down to the dining hall. Unlike most college roommates, Tim and Bart actually did enjoy the others company. Tim, a computer science major, spent most of his time on his laptop, with headphones in, and Bart, a criminal science major, spent his time doing homework or in labs. So when they did get to spend time together, they typically enjoyed it. They got their rather unhealthy hangover food and trudged over to a table, sitting at a booth and both just texting the whole time.

"Are you really going to the football game?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I didn't think you were a football guy."

"I'm not, but if it gets me brownie points in the eyes of a hot football player, then I'm down."

Tim rolled his eyes heavily, swallowing his bite of chicken tender before responding. "Are you gonna try to date my best friend?"

"He's your best friend?"

"After Ives, yeah."

"Huh. Why haven't I met him before then."

"Because he's been busy with football and we hang out in the study hall."

"Oh. You should come to the game with me, I don't wanna go alone."

"I'll ask Cassie, she might be going. You could hang with her."

Bart looked up and pouted at Tim, who rolled his eyes.

"I have a lot of homework, Bart. Besides, I have to video chat Ives and thank him for the gift."

"Uh huh. "Thank him", sure, Tim." Bart used his fingers to box in his words.

Tim stuck his tongue out.

"I see why you want me gone."

"Shut up, Allen."

Bart laughed, looking back at his phone. After their lunch, they just headed back to their door. Bart started homework, but ended up falling asleep sitting up. At four, Tim woke him up by yelling really loudly. Bart flipped him off and groaned in annoyance.

"Check your phone!" Tim exclaimed as Bart turned to lay his face on his desk.

As ordered, Bart found his phone, he had two texts from Cassie and a three texts from an unknown number.

_Unknown:_

_Hey! This is Conner! Tim gave me your number._

_If you come down to the last row of bleachers, there should be some open seats for you and Cassie._

_If you're still coming, that is._

_Oh! Thanks! I'm planning on it!_

Bart dropped off his bed, looking at the weather on his phone.

"Should I dress warm or no?"

"It'll probably drop off in temp slightly, not warm for like, us, but warm for Cali."

Bart grunted in acknowledgement, going to his dresser. He pulled on a pair of ripped dark skinny jeans and a block color sweatshirt, it was blue and yellow pastel with pastel red sleeves. Tim hated it but it was one of his favorites, he pulled up the sleeves and tucked the bottom hem into his jeans. He grabbed his phone, keycard tucked into the back, keychain which he shoved down his shirt, and his wallet, just in case. A pair of his favorite brightly colored running shoes topped it off and he turned to Tim.

"How do I look?"

"Like someone Kon is gonna wanna snatch up."

"Mission accomplished then. Wait. Am I his type?"

Tim raised an eyebrow, looking back at his laptop.

"Kon doesn't have a type. If its living, breathing, and humanoid he'll flirt with and or fuck it."

"O-kaay."

"But history has shown he'll probably be pretty into you," Tim said with a shrug. "Oh also there's a frat party tonight and he may or may not invite you to go with him, shoot me a text if you are."

"I will. See you later."

"Use protection!" Tim yelled as Bart shut the door.

Bart rolled his eyes and left the door unlocked. He jogged down the stairs to the main floor, meeting Cassie by the nearest bus stop. They started walking to the stadium together. The pretty blonde who Bart was kinda friends with chatted lightly about her classes and the different volunteer work she was doing.

"So, what made you decide to come to the football game?" She asked, glancing down at Bart.

Yes. Cassandra Sandsmark was taller than him. It wasn't hard. Everyone was taller than him. He was like, 5'4", okay? Even Tim was taller than him. Thad was taller than him and they're twins. But whatever, Bart had gotten used to it. He accepted his fate. He could still beat anyone's ass in a race though.

"Kon invited me."

"Oh? I didn't know you and Conner were friends!"

"We're not," Bart said simply with a shrug.

"Oh. . . " Cassie didn't press it as they had reached the stadium.

They got in with their student ID's and Cassie led Bart along the bottom row for a while until they reached two people Bart faintly recognized, sitting with jackets thrown over the bleacher next to them.

"Gar, Raven!" Cassie said cheerfully, waving.

Ah, more of Tim's friends.

"Hey, Cassie! Hi, Bart!"

"Hey guys!" Bart responded with a smile.

"Kon asked us to save you guys some seats!"

Cassie set next to the girl with dark purple hair, and Bart sat on the end, picking up the varsity jacket saving the seat.

"Hey, who's is this?" He asked, turning to the others.

"Oh, that's Kon's," Garfield, the man with bright green hair, responded, grinning.

Bart made an oh noise and looked down at it again. The front had the college name and a number, 32, on it, the back had a set of initials. It was red and a creamy yellow color, the school colors. He set it on his lap, knowing most people were pretty protective of their varsity jackets.

"Oh! There he is!"

Cassie quickly pointed out a large defense player, doing drills to warm up, a large 32 on his jersey. They watched the player for a while, and then as he turned to walk towards the sidelines, his helmet in one hand, he spotted them. Even with as far away as he was, Bart could see the huge smile that lit up his face, and when he waved, Bart felt himself waving back. Cassie stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly before waving. Kon jogged over to his coach, talked to him for a minute before running up to the very edge of the bleachers. Cassie snagged Bart and dragged him over, leaning over the edge of the railing to talk to Kon, who was about level with his knees.

"Hey, handsome!" She said, reaching out to ruffle Kon's hair.

"Cassie! It's good to see you!"

"Yeah!"

"Hi, Bart!" Kon exclaimed, scanning over him quickly.

"Hi! Here's your jacket."

Bart went to pass it down but Kon didn't move to grab it.

"Hang onto it for me! I don't have time to take it back to the locker room."

Bart nodded and pulled the jacket against his chest, holding onto it tightly.

"I gotta go, wish us luck!" Kon exclaimed, reaching up to squeeze Cassie's hand.

"You'll be fine, go get 'em, Superboy!"

"We're cheering for you!" Bart added, giving him a big smile.

"Then I've won already." Kon winked at Bart before stepping back and then turning, jogging away.

Bart felt his face heat up slightly.

"Oh my goooddd, Kon's flirting with you!" Cassie exclaimed, lightly shoving Bart.

"Shut up!" Bart exclaimed, pushing her back.

Of course he had wanted Kon to flirt with him, but he didn't need everyone in the school knowing that.

Cassie laughed and sat down. The first half of the game was going really well, or at least Bart thought so. The other team had the lead for a while but eventually the Titan's, their school, pulled ahead by a field goal point right before half-time. It was really easy for Bart to get sucked into the energy of the crowd, cheering when their team did something good, and booing when the other team messed with one of their boys. And it was fairly easy to keep track of Kon. He was, as Cassie explained, a fullback, which basically meant he had the speed to keep up with the people who ran the ball, but also the size to take down other players and take the hard hits. He was pretty good at his job, Bart noted. Bart, however, was having trouble sitting still for as long as they were. He wanted to get up and do something.

At half-time, Cassie and Garfield left to get some snacks, promising to get Bart a pretzel and soda. Raven chatted with him for a moment before starting to text someone. He was starting to consider going to the bathroom just for the sake of moving when a whistle caught his attention. He looked up to see Kon standing at the edge of the bleachers stand, his arms folded on the cement.

"Hey!" Bart exclaimed, standing and walking over, crouching to be closer so he could hear better, the noise around them almost deafening.

"Hey!" Kon shot back, grinning. "Enjoying the game?"

"Yeah! I never understood why Pops liked these so much until now! It's so much better in person!"

Kon laughed, resting his chin on his forearms and smiling up at Bart.

"Are you okay though? Some of those hits you took looked pretty bad."

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine, maybe a few bruises, but nothing major, I got a hard head."

Bart laughed.

"Hey, so, after the game, a bunch of us guys are gonna head back to my frat house and there will be like, a mini party, nothing crazy. But uh, you wanna come with me?"

Bart felt himself grinning and nodding.

"Cool!" Kon grinned back, reaching out to touch Bart's knee, touching a bit of skin due to the extensive rips in his jeans.

"Where should I meet you?"

"Oh! Well I gotta shower off after and talk to coach the game, but uh, like I can meet you at the front entrance like, thirty minutes after? Or I can swing by your dorm to get you…"

"How bout I text you and let you know?"

"Okay!"

Somebody shouted his name, Kon glanced aside and frowned.

"Okay, I gotta go!"

"Good luck!"

Bart reached out and squeezed Kon's extremely buff forearm. The man grinned and nodded, then ran off. Bart grinned to himself and sat back down, absently playing with the collar of Kon's jacket while looking at his Instagram. Cassie came back and sidled up next to Bart, handing him his snacks.

"You're grinning a whole bunch."

Bart hummed, not really answering as he shoved pretzel in his mouth. Cassie raised her eyebrow but looked back across the field, slurping a slushie.

The second half of the game went much as the first, the Titans managing to pull ahead at the last few minutes, and then the defense managed to keep the other team from scoring until time ran out. Of course all of the Titan's fans jumped up and cheered and danced when they realized they won.

Bart walked with Cassie, Raven and Garfield. Getting out of the stadium alone took ten minutes, and then he stood and talked with the three for another fifteen. Having only five minutes left by the time the others split off, Bart shot Kon a quick text to see how long he'd be before going and leaning against a pillar by the entrance. A few minutes later the doors slammed open and a crowd of football jocks started streaming out, laughing and shouting over each other.

"Bart!" A cheerful yell came.

Bart looked up and around, finally focusing in on Kon, wearing a tight t-shirt and basketball shorts. He walked over, grinning brightly.

"Hi!" Bart said, quickly pocketing his phone. Kon's jacket was laying across one of his arms, carefully folded and well taken care of.

"Hey!"

Kon threw an arm over Bart's shoulders, tugging the significantly smaller man along as he continued walking. Bart squeaked slightly as he was pulled into Kon's side. He was really warm, but he smelled pretty good.

"Congrats, by the way!" Bart exclaimed, looking up at Kon, the man a whole head taller than him.

"Thanks! We played really well today," Kon said, Bart could feel the rumble of his voice through the arm that was pressed against Kon's shoulder.

He took a risk and adjusted, slipping his arm behind Kon, cautiously putting his hand on Kon's side. The man grinned at him so he took it as permission.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not a good judge of that, as a track star, but I think you guys did good!"

"You ran track?"

"Used to in highschool."

"Oh that's fun! I used to do shot putt," Kon said, his hand on Bart's arm.

"Hurry up, Kon!" Some guy yelled, waving as he stood next to a car, hand on the passenger door.

"Nope! Sorry, Alex, you gotta sit back, Bart here has shotgun."

The football player looked offended but grumbled and moved to the back seat. Kon dug out keys from his pocket, walking over the passenger side of the car with Bart.

"Woah, sweet ride, I could never get something like this," Bart said, looking at the black Lexus as they walked next to it.

"Yeah, well, it helps when your dad is a rich guy who was kinda never present in your life and feels like he needs to do things for you and one of the few things he can come up with is to buy you expensive shi," Kon said, unlocking the doors and pulling it open for Bart.

"Oh. I. Uh."

Kon chuckled, letting go of Bart and leaning on the door.

"Don't stress about it, Bart. My dad's . . . A character, but he's a good guy and I do love him, and he loves me in his own, kinda strange ways."

"Okay," Bart said with a smile.

He slid into the car and Kon shut the door behind him. He watched the football player walk around and get in the driver's seat. There were two of Kon's teammates in the backseat, both looking at their phones. Bart pulled out his own, sending Tim a quick text to explain where he was going.

"So, Kon, who's your friend?" One of the guys in the back asked, barely looking up.

"Oh, Bart Allen. That's Alex and JJ."

"Hi," Bart said, glancing behind him, he got a head nod.

"They're probably texting their girlfriends, ignore them," Kon said with an eyeroll, hitting his turn signal as he came up to a stop sign.

"A'ight," Bart hummed out.

"So what are you majoring in?" Kon asked, glancing over.

"Criminal Science, I wanna become a forensic scientist."

"Oh, that's cool! I think criminal science majors are always fun people."

"Yeah, we're an eccentric bunch. What about you?"

"Oh, I just kinda," Kon shrugged. "I'm here for the football more than anything."

"You don't have a major?"

"Oh, I do. Social sciences. But I'm really just here for the football."

"Where are you from, originally, I mean?"

"Kansas, but I went to highschool in Metropolis when my parents moved there."

"Oh, cool! I'm from Central City, Missouri," Bart said with a grin.

"That's cool. MO's football team is pretty good."

"I'm glad we're not in their division," one of the guys in the back said.

"Agreed. They'd kill us."

Kon pulled up beside a house and parked beside the sidewalk, turning off the car. Bart took that as his cue to get out, slipping out onto the sidewalk. After everyone was out, Kon locked the car and started up towards the house, one of the guys already up on the porch, pushing the door open.

"Welcome to my crazy frat house," Kon said, stepping up to the door.

"Well, it looks nice on the outside."

"It really is quite nice."

Kon caught the door and let him in. They walked into a dining room, and a quick glance around told him it was just like any other frat house. Kon grabbed his jacket from Bart and put it on a coat rack along the dining room wall, other various varsity jackets hanging beside it.

"Come on," Kon turned and jogged down a set of stairs.

Bart followed cautiously. He wasn't terribly worried about following a guy who was practically a stranger. Cassie and Tim both knew him and were close enough to him to be able to tell if he was a weird guy. He was more concerned about the other guys who would be at this party. Ones he didn't know at all.

When they got down to the basement, the area was mostly open, to the left of the stairs was a pantry area, and a bathroom door. The open area had sofas surrounding a tv, there was a pool table and a ping-pong table and some gym equipment shoved to one side. Stacked on a white folding table were several six packs of beers, a couple different types of alcohols, sodas, and other mixers. Kon reached out, snagging Bart's hand and pulling him past a clump of guys surrounding two people chugging from beer cans.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kon asked, yelling slightly over the music playing.

"Sure!"

Bart quickly fixed himself a rum and coke. Kon grabbed a beer and then led Bart away, towards the pool table where a bunch of guys were playing nine ball, introducing him to a few of them.

The evening went by swimmingly, Bart eventually warmed up to the rest of Kon's friends, joking and messing around with them, but mostly sticking with Kon. He played a few games of pool, a game of beer pong, and a few rounds of drunk twister, which, because he was skinny and flexible, compared all the buff football players, he easily won. Some more people had showed up eventually, some girls who hung on their dates, so Bart didn't feel as intimated by the sheer amount of testosterone in the room.

At about one am, some loud pop dance song was playing over the speakers, Kon snagged Bart's hand and pulled him over to what had become a mini dance floor. Both of them were fairly drunk, but Bart didn't mind, looping his arms over Kon's broad shoulders and dancing with him.

He kinda regretted wearing a sweatshirt, because the basement was hot, and he was sweaty and even with the sleeves rolled up, he was overheated, and his hair was getting gross. And he should be more concerned about that, but Kon's hands were on his body, sneaking down towards his ass and he didn't really care about anything else. Kon said something that he didn't quite catch as he turned, pressing his back into Kon's chest. Kon took the hint, wrapping his arms around Bart's stomach, holding him close as they grinded together, heat curling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kon asked, lips right by his ear.

"Yeah, I'm just a little hot," Bart confessed.

"A little? Dude you're like, sweating buckets."

Kon let go of him, grabbing Bart's sweaty hand and leading him towards the stairs. He led him up to the kitchen, turning and picking Bart up without warning, setting him on the counter. Bart squeaked, grabbing onto Kon's shirt as he was lifted into the air. Kon turned and opened the window right beside Bart. Then he turned, getting Bart a glass of ice water.

"Thanks," Bart said softly, his ears ringing slightly from the loud music.

"Yeah, can't have you passing out on me. Here, wait here."

Bart watched Kon turn and walk away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.  
  


_Tim:_

_How's it going?_

_Bart._

_I'm not bailing you out if you get arrested._

_I will bail you out if Kon is being handsy._

_He can do that sometimes._

_Bart, seriously. Text me if you're okay._

_I'm fine dude. Just didn't feel my phone._

_You don't need to bail me out of anything._

Immediately he got a response, because of course Tim was awake.  
  


_Are you spending the night there? I can come pick you up, I don't want you walking home drunk and alone._

_I don't know yet. Keep your phone on and I'll call if I need anything._

Bart looked up as Kon walked back in, something in his hands.

"Here, this will be big on you, but it'll be better than that sweatshirt."

Kon handed him a black t-shirt. Bart looked at him, then down at the shirt.

"Thanks," he said.

Kon turned away, and Bart quickly pulled off the sweat soaked sweatshirt, wiping his face with s dry section before pulling on Kon's black shirt. He was right, it was big, but he was already significantly cooler. He grabbed a bunch of the extra fabric, tying it in a small knot to pull it tight around his waist. There was some kind of red design on the front.

"Okay."

Kon turned back around, grinning at him.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks."

There was a cool breeze coming through the open window, cooling his sweat covered skin. Kon stepped closer, looking up at Bart. Neither spoke, they just looked at each other. Then Kon stepped up, pressing between Bart's legs to lean into the counter. Bart shifted closer as Kon reached up, gently placing one hand on Bart's neck, the other on his thigh. They leaned into each other and Bart found himself kissing the really hot football player he'd known for only a day. Not that he minded. In fact, as Kon's tongue slid past his lips, he was quite enjoying himself. Kon was wickedly clever with that mouth of his, sucking in Bart's bottom lip, teasing at it, letting go and kissing him softly, and then immediately aggressively. He would just barely rub their tongues together before immediately pulling away. Bart, never very patient, pressed a little harder into him, legs wrapping around Kon's hips as he pulled himself closer.

He was just considering sliding into Kon's hips, their tongues rubbing together, when a door slammed shut. Bart yanked away, nearly smacking his head on a cabinet, eyes snapping behind Kon to land on a man standing with a hand on the fridge door, a 2 litre of Coca Cola in his other hand. Kon, scowling, turned to look.

"What the fuck, Kyle."

"Hey, man, don't let me interrupt, I just came to get more soda for our guests."

Bart became aware of Kon's hand still on his thigh, fingers caught in the ripped threads of his jeans.

"Fuck you."

"Naw, I have a fiance," was the chuckled out response. "Have fun, kids!"

They both watched as the man, Kyle, turned and walked away, waving over his shoulder. Kon shook his head and looked up at Bart, his pupils blown wide, nearly pushing out all the blue.

"Sorry about him," Kon murmured, bringing a hand up to gently push hair away from Barts face.

"It's fine, we probably deserve that for making out in a public space," Bart responded evenly, his legs still wrapped around Kon's hips, feet resting against his butt.

Kon chuckled, giving him a smile. Bart's phone vibrated but he ignored it. They were silent for a few seconds, and awkwardness was beginning to settle in.

"Do you wanna go back downstairs?" Kon asked, straightening slightly, looking down as he tried to untangle his hand from Bart's jeans.

"Um. I dunno? I probably shouldn't drink more since I went to that party last night."

Kon hummed in understanding, finally freeing his fingers. Another vibration and Bart sighed, dropping his hands from Kons shoulders so he could reach over and grab it.

_Tim:_

_Leaving or staying?_

_I'm not waking up to pick your drunk ass up so this is your last chance to decide._

_Hold on._

"Tim wants to know if he needs to pick me up."

Kon scoffed. "Worrywart."

"He's being a good friend."

"He's a worrywart."

"Okay, you're not wrong, but. I need an answer."

Another hum and Bart looked back up at Kon. The man had braced his hands on the counter beside Bart.

"I mean. It's really up to you. I'd love for you to stay. No sex necessary, by the way. We could just go watch a movie or something if you want, but if you wanna go back and go to bed, then. I understand."

Bart nodded as he considered this. Then he turned on his phone, keeping it tilted so Kon could see. 

_Staying._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Bart's sweater is inspired by Absolute-0zero and his beautiful work. Imma add the link so you can go see and give him love.
> 
> https://absolute-0zero.tumblr.com/post/190001811860/kons-fighting-a-pop-up-villain-bart-has-faith


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this, an update?
> 
> Who am I?
> 
> And there continues to be no such thing as slowburn.

Bart woke up the next morning with a headache and a very muscular arm draped over his stomach. With a groan he picked up his head and looked over to see a dark head of hair. He blinked at it for a moment before remembering Conner and letting his head fall back down. He faintly remembered stumbling up to Kon's room and turning on a crappy rom-com and making out on his bed. He was currently wearing just Kon's shirt and his underwear, his pants, shoes and socks discarded on the floor beside him. With a heavy sigh, he rolled to find his phone, patting around the blankets until he found it. Seven percent. Nice. It was nine am. And he already had texts from Tim, which was surprising, because Tim was rarely awake this early.

_ Tim:  _

_ I'm coming to get you at nine-thirty. Be awake and dressed or else. _

_ Why do you immediately assume I'd be naked? _

_ And why do you need to come get me, mom? _

__

Bart dropped his phone back into the sheets and looked back at the muscular arm. How did a man even get this much muscle. Like, he thought only the Rock could have biceps this big. Kon could probably crush him like a toothpick. He carefully rolled onto his side to face Kon, and the man groaned, shifting slightly. And then stiffening.

"Hi," Bart said, preemptively.

Kon picked up his head, looking over at Bart. He was silent for a moment, blinking groggily. Then he rolled onto his back.

"Hey."

There was a brief moment of awkward silence and then Kon sat up, yawning and rubbing his face. He grabbed his phone, looking at it for a bit before chuckling.

"Tim is mad at me."

Holy shit he had a hot morning voice. It was low and kind of gravelly and Bart would let that man plow his ass if he kept talking in that voice.

"Yeah? He's coming to get me in like, twenty minutes."

"Not surprised. More surprised he's actually awake."

"I know right." Bart chuckled, glancing away.

Kon threw off his blankets and got out of bed, stretching backwards and popping his back. Bart watched his arm muscles flex. Luckily the man was still wearing clothes, because frankly Bart would've been screwed if he hadn't been.   


"You want some breakfast before Tim snatches you away?"

"Sure."

Bart pushed the covers off and scooted to the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked down at his tan freckled thighs, bare and exposed now. Kon was digging around in a dresser. He pulled out a t-shirt and set it on top, pulling off the blue shirt he was currently wearing. Bart's mouth went dry. He blinked as he let his eyes run down Kon's muscular back, tan skin stretched tight over rippling muscles. He wanted to feel those muscles. Kon pulled the new teal shirt on, turning as he tugged it the rest of the way on, and Bart got a glimpse of washboard abs. He had been caught staring, however, and Kon smirked at him when he realized this.

"Enjoying the view?"

Bart nodded dumbly. He had been, so what was the point in lying. Kon laughed, looking away as he ducked to look in a mirror, running a hand through his hair and spiking it up. Bart made himself stand up, grabbing his jeans from where they had been dropped last night and pulling them on quickly, shoving a hand down the pant legs to get his boxers to fit right. He found his sweatshirt from last night, thankfully dry now, and hurriedly pulled off the shirt Kon had loaned him and pulled on the sweatshirt. He glanced back to find Kon looking at his phone, so he sat, pulling on his socks and shoes quickly.

"Ready?"

Bart nodded, checking his phone again as he started towards the door.

_Tim :_

_ Because I know you. And I know Kon. It is a reasonable assumption. _

_ And I just am. _

_ Well I'll have you know we didn't fuck. _

He followed Conner downstairs, and into the kitchen, a couple of guys were downstairs, some watching a comedy on the tv, some doing homework, some asleep. Kyle, the man from last night, was in the kitchen, frying bacon.

"Hey, guys," Kyle called, glancing over his shoulder.

"Hey. Bart, do you want coffee?"

"No, I can't drink it," Bart responded.

Kon produced a coffee mug and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You can't drink coffee?"

"No it makes me too twitchy and when I get twitchy bad things start happening."

Kyle and Conner exchanged a look but didn't say anything.

"You two want some bacon?"

"Sure."

Bart sat down at the small breakfast bar attached to an island and did his best not to fidget. He was in an awkward situation currently. He didn't know Kyle, and he barely knew Kon. He had been fine last night when it had just been the two of them, plus being mildly drunk helped that. But he was getting really twitchy right now, and he knew why. He checked the time and then grabbed his phone.

_ Can you grab my medicine? _

_ Already did. _

  
  


Tim was the best. After a few questions and a little wait, Kon slid a bowl of scrambled eggs and some bacon in front of Bart. Bart began munching on them quietly, much quieter than he usually was. But Kon didn't know him well enough to realize that, so he just sat beside him in silence. They both looked up when the door opened and closed loudly.

"Tim!" Someone cheered.

"Hey, guys. Where's Kon?"

No verbal response was given, but soon Tim appeared in the kitchen doorway. He scanned the two of them briefly before walking over to Bart, pulling out the medicine bottle and passing it over.

"Bless," Bart exclaimed, snagging it and quickly popping it open.

"What's that?" Kon asked, watching Bart swallow a pill.

"Adderall," Bart responded easily. He'd given up trying to hide his ADHD a while ago.

"Oh," Kon said, glancing over at Tim, who shrugged.

Tim walked away and hopped up on a counter, watching the two of them.

"So how'd the party go?" He asked, elbows on his thighs.

"Oh, it was chill, just a normal after-game party," Kon said with a shrug.

"Yeah, it was fun."

Tim nodded, considering this. Then he looked Kon dead in the eyes.

"I'll kill you."

"I am aware."

"Tim," Bart sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I just think this is funny because you've known me for years," Kon said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, which is why I know I gotta threaten you. I know how you are, Conner Kent."

"Which means you know I'm nothing but a gentleman."

Tim laughed harshly, throwing his head back. Bart was watching the interaction quietly. He really couldn't believe he hadn't met Kon before this week, they seemed like they were really close friends. He remembered Tim going to football games in the past, but he really wasn't a football person so he'd only go for dates or with a large group of people. Tim was speaking but Bart had missed the beginning of the sentence.

"-if you want," Tim finished, smirking at Kon.

He shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"What?" Bart asked, curious to what the comment had been.

"Nothin, Bart," Tim responded with a reassuring smile.

Bart felt like he was being mothered. He hated being mothered. But he let it go, shoving eggs into his mouth.

"So Timmy, why have I never met Bart before?"

"Per my previous statement, I know you."

Kon raised his eyebrows. Tim sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know, Kon, I feel like you've probably met him before. I highly doubt you two haven't run into each other in the two years we've been rooming," Tim said with a shrug, rubbing his eyes.

Kyle, who had previously left, walked back in with empty dishes, talking on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm coming next weekend. Okay- Oh, hey Tim."

"Hey, Kyle," Tim said. "Can you hand me a mug?"

Kyle obliged, grabbing a mug from the cabinet and passing it to Tim, who twisted to grab the coffee pot from beside him and filling the mug, drinking it black. Kyle immediately turned around and left after putting his dishes up.

"I'm curious, how do you two know each other?" Bart asked, not even noticing his own knee bouncing rapidly.

"Kon's family are friends of Bruce's, we met through them, and then our little brothers started dating."

"Wait, that's- Damian's boyfriend is his brother?" Bart asked, pointing to Kon.

"Yeah."

Bart narrowed his eyes, his brain adjusting to this new information. And then an error popped up in all the information he knew about Conner.

"You said your dad was rich," he said, turning to the man.

"He is," Conner responded before finishing the rest of his food.

"Clark's-"

"I have two dads."

A little "processing" symbol could be seen over Bart's head.

"Oh. So Lois isn't-"

Conner shook his head. "Clark and my dad had a relationship before Clark married Lois, they had me as a surrogate, and then split not long after. It was a whole mess for most of my childhood, but it's okay now."

"Oh."

Kon chuckled, looking back to Tim, opening his mouth to speak. Then he stopped, looking back at Bart.

"Wait, are you related to Wally West?"

Bart immediately perked up at the mention of his relative.

"Yes! He's my… uh. Technically cousin I guess?"

He looked to Tim for confirmation, and he just shrugged.   


"Do you know Wally?"

"Well yeah, he's married to Dick, isn't he?" Kon said, nodding towards Tim to indicate his brother.

"Oh. That makes sense. . . " Bart trailed off

Tim laughed at him, he was looking at his phone as he drank his coffee. Kon chuckled too, lightly bumping Bart's shoulder.

"Okay, Bart, you ready to go?"

"Uh, sure."

Bart shoved the last bite of egg in his mouth and slid off the stool he was sat on, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything he came with. Well, other than his heart, but he doesn't know that yet, does he? Kon snagged his bowl and took it to the sink, quickly rinsing them out and putting them in the dishwasher.   


"Did you drive?" He asked Tim, taking his empty mug and putting it up.

"Yeah."

Tim slid off the counter and started walking to the front door. Bart shoved his medicine in the pocket of his jeans and then turned to Kon, who was finishing drying his hands.

"Well. I had fun," Bart said, smiling. "Thanks for inviting me, and letting me stay the night."

"Any time," Kon told him, smiling back.

Bart walked over, slipping his arms up over Kon's shoulders. Kon's arms circled around Bart's waist.

"Is this okay?" Bart asked, considering shoving his fingers into Kon's hair. He faintly remembered it being soft.

"Perfectly," Kon murmured.

He ducked his head, catching Bart's lips in a soft kiss. Bart happily leaned into him, letting their lips slot together as their bodies bumped together.

"Bart, you do not want me to walk in there, I guarantee it," Tim's voice called.

"Fight fight fight-" some frat guy started chanting.

Bart ignored them for a moment longer, just enjoying kissing Kon for a minute. It had been a while since he had gotten this interested in someone, especially when they were interested in him too. And then he pulled away, only for Kon to chase after his lips, pecking them lightly a few times. Then they pulled apart and just smiled at each other.

"Second warning!" There was Tim again.

Bart sighed and rolled his eyes to Kon, but stepped back, pulling out of his arms.

"See ya round?"

"I'd be okay with that," Kon responded with a grin.

"Then text me," Bart said with a grin, lightly pushing his chest and then backing away.

"I most certainly will."

Kon followed him to the door, giving Tim a quick hug. They said something softly to each other that Bart didn't catch, and then Tim was leaving, heading down to his car.

"Bye," Kon said to him with a soft smile, holding the door open.

"Bye. See ya around!"

"Yup!"

Bart smiled brightly before turning and jogging out, following Tim to the car and sliding in the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt before grabbing his phone and plugging it into Tim's car charger. Tim was looking at him with one of those famous detective gazes of his.

"You really didn't fuck."

"What?" Bart asked, because he was surprised by the randomness of that. "No? I told you we didn't."

"Huh," was all Tim said before turning the car and pulling away from the curb, heading back towards campus.

"So how was Ives?" Bart asked, leaning against the door to look at Tim.

"He was good. I'm planning to go back this next weekend and see everyone."

"That'll be fun."

"You still going back home for fall break?"

"That's the plan. Thad thinks he's dying without me."

Speaking of his twin….. Bart reached forwards and grabbed his phone, going to text Thad.

"Okay. You wanna come with me when I go home then?"

"Uh, can I get back to you on that one?"

"Sure."

They were silent for a minute as they stopped at a light. Bart turned and started trying to read the license plates of everyone driving past. It was a fun game that tested his ability to speed read. It was also good practice for future employment reasons.

"So what did you do?"

"What?"

"With Kon."

"Oh. Well I watched the game and then I went to his frat house, and we hung out at the party for a while. And then I got overheated, that's when I started texting you, and so we went upstairs and he got me a shirt to change into. . . Um and then we ended up going up to his room and watching a movie."

Tim hummed. "And?"

"And made out? A lot…."

"That's what I thought."

Bart shot him a glare but Tim just chuckled, turning into the parking lot.   


"What are you doing today?"

"Homework. I got calc and coding to finish."

"Ew."

"Don't you have chem work?"

"Yeah and I have that Lab tomorrow evening that I need to work on."

Tim nodded, pulling into his parking spot. It wasn't technically his parking spot, but everyone on campus kinda  _ knew _ that was Tim Drake's spot and you  _ didn't  _ take it. They got out and they headed back up to their dorms, noting that everyone was still asleep. It was a Sunday, after all, so that made sense. Bart changed into comfy clothes and did a little tidying before throwing himself into his homework, glad his medicine had kicked in to allow him to focus, quickly knocking out his Chem homework and then moving on to his English course, creative writing, which was not his strong suit. He prefered facts, not fiction.

After he got lunch with Tim, he ended up changing again and going for a run, needing to take some time off and clear his head. So he ran around campus, his running playlist pumping through his earbuds, some current pop song he'd probably gotten off TikTok playing. He passed a few people he recognized, waving to them as he went, but not stopping to talk. He only stopped at lights or when he saw a dog, okay? Dogs are the most important thing in his life. He missed dogs.   


When he got back to the dorms, Tim was on the phone, so motioned for silence. Bart just slipped away to take a shower and then came back and climbed on his bed, working on his short story for all of five minutes until his brain got bored and told him to find something else to do. Something else was TikTok, and then Twitter, and then Instagram. Then he remembered he needed to email his history professor so he went and did that and then worked on his story for another ten minutes. It was a process, okay?

"Hey, Bart."

Bart looked up to find Tim stood beside him, phone extended.

"What?" He asked, even as he took it.

"Wally wanted to say hi."

"Oh!"

He held the phone up to his ear, saving the document quickly.   


"Wally!"

"Hey kid!" His cousin's energetic voice responded. "How are ya?"

"I'm good! What about you?"

"Oh we're all good up here, Dick was just talking to Timmy and I wanted to pop in and say hi. Anything interesting happen lately that you haven't shared online?"

"Um, I met Conner Kent? Went to his football game yesterday."

"Oh, yeah? How'd that go? Kon's a good kid."

"Yeah, he's sweet. And the game was fun, they won!"

Wally chuckled, there was a pause and then a muffled voice from the other end.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you're still having fun at college."

"Well, at college, yes, with college? No," Bart told him, refreshing his email quickly before opening Twitter on his laptop.

Wally chuckled again. "Ah. I remember the days. Hey, listen kid, I gotta run, Dick and I are gonna drive down to visit Barry and Iris for the evening, but I'll talk to you later? Keep in touch!"

"Okay, bye Wally! Love ya! And tell Dick I said Hi!"

"I will. Love you too!"

The line went dead and Bart held out the phone for Tim, who took it back and climbed back into bed.

"How was your run?"

"It was good. Nice to clear my head."

Tim hummed sympathetically, and then put on his headphones and was gone. Bart sighed and returned to his work for a bit, typing away for as long as he could before he got bored. Hulu was his remedy this time, he plopped his laptop down on his bed and rolled onto his stomach, turning on a classic, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, watching that until he just fell asleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timmy as mom friend is everything I need in life, okay? Okay. Cool.
> 
> I really have no thoughts on this ummmm.
> 
> Bart Allen needs protected, okay? Impulsive babey-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy did this chapter fight me on uploading.
> 
> Henlo friends! Welcome back to another installment of that one slice of life no capes au that I occasionally remember exists.
> 
> Also Bart is a mood in this chapter-
> 
> Huge thanks to a couple of my friends for giving me outfit inspos for the boys!

No Thoughts, Head Empty

This is Bart’s constant now. He was only two months into the semester and he wanted to quit half of his subjects. He felt like his brain was a constant scrambled mess, and he always had that horrible itch of boredom that was never satisfied. The good news was this meant he was trying to figure out how to satisfy this itch, and in that process had done so many pointless chores and gotten so much homework done. Tim had attempted to help by giving him stim toys and brain teasers, but nothing worked so Bart just laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. It was this bad for nearly a week.

_Kon:_

_Hey you_

Bart frowned at his phone as it chimed, looking at it. He had been spending a lot of time with it turned off these days, because for some reason, social media made him really depressed when he was in one of these states. But he was still in the flirting stage with Kon so he had to respond.

_Hey_

_How are you ;)  
_

_I’m okay._

_Just okay? Whats up?_

_It’s kinda hard to explain._

_Try me._

_It’s my ADHD. Sometimes I get in these moods and I get super bored._

_It’s like this itch in my brain and nothing I do scratches it_

_I’ve been dealing with this for a week now._

Kon didn’t respond immediately, so Bart put down his phone, returning to staring at his ceiling. Maybe he could just go to sleep? He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillows and willing his body to sleep. It didn’t work. He had too much pent up energy. Then his phone started ringing. He frowned and pushed up on his elbows, reaching back to find his phone amongst his blankets. The contact displayed Conner’s name.

“Kon?” He asked as he answered.

“Come down to the front doors."

“Now?” Bart said, rolling out of bed and walking over to the window, but his window looked over the back lawn, not the front doors.

“Yes now.”

“Kon, I’m in my boxers?”

“Okay, then get dressed.”

Bart sighed. “Okay. Fine. Give me five minutes, what’s it like out there?”

“You have three, and it’s kinda warm, but not hot.”

“Five.”

“Three.”

Bart just hung up on him, turning to his closet, feeling a familiar tingle of butterflies in his stomach. Tim was gone, studying with Cassie, so he had no one to go to for fashion advice, so he went for a good old classic outfit; high waisted denim pants with a wide belt, a lilac t-shirt, and a multi-colored cool toned Hawaiian shirt, tucked into his jeans, but not buttoned. He pulled on some bracelets that overlapped his watch, some mismatched cat socks, and then his converse, a green one and a yellow one, tucking the shoelaces in instead of tying them.

He quickly sprayed some dry shampoo in his kinda greasy hair, giving that a moment to sit while he collected his phone, wallet and keys, as well as a pair of sunglasses, before working his dry shampoo in, causing his hair to fluff up like crazy He grabbed a light jacket on his way out, locking the door behind him and jogged down the stairs, out to the front door, exactly five minutes after he hung up on Kon. He looked around, and spotted a familiar black Lexus. So he walked over to it, ducking slightly to see if it was indeed Kon. It was, so Bart tapped on the driver side window. Kon looked up and grinned, rolling down the window.

“Hello.”

“What are you doing here?” Bart asked, doing his best to raise one eyebrow, he had never mastered this skill.

“. . . Did I. . . I’m sorry, I didn’t think. . . Did I do something wrong?” Kon said, smile disappearing and worry filling his eyes.

Bart shook his head. “No, no. I just . . . didn’t expect it.”

"Ah. Well. I wanted to help, maybe see if getting out of the dorms could be of interest to you."

Bart blinked at him. That was actually really sweet. He didn't have to go out of his way like that, but he did. He felt a smile spreading across his lips.

"That's . . . Really sweet, Kon."

"Yeah? So you gonna get in my car then?"

Bart laughed, walking around and slipping into the passenger seat.

"Is that an answer?"

"Yes, it is," Kon said with a chuckle, and he leaned in, kissing Bart's cheek.

Bart smiled at him, reaching over as Kon shifted away. He caught Kon's shirt and tugged him back over, shifting around to kiss him. Kon made a small 'oh' noise but was immediately pressing back against Bart.

"So, where are we going?" Bart asked after pulling away.

"Well, beach or redwoods?"

Bart looked down at his clothes. "I'm not really dressed for either?"

Kon hummed as he pulled out of the parallel parking space he'd been waiting in.

"Okay. Ever been to Yerba Buena?"

"Been to what now?"

Kon laughed. "Alright. That's where we're going."

"Wait, what. Kon it's like, three pm!"

"I know, it doesn't close until ten!"

Kon pulled out his phone, quickly setting directions and then put it in one of those vent holders.

"Kon, where are we going?"

"Okay okay, it's this big gardens place, there's gardens and foods and a bunch of other stuff we can do. Something there will hopefully be entertaining. Just trust me, okay?"

Bart sighed, looking over at the handsome man. Kon glanced over and smiled widely. He was wearing these round wire framed sunglasses, his black hair was poofy and dry and down, partially in his face. He was wearing blue and yellow plaid pants, and a plain grey button down, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. Bart noticed, for the first time, earrings, a regular stud in his left ear, then a stud and several cartilage piercings in his right. He had a few bracelets on, but not near as many as Bart, and he could glimpse black leather combat boots that his pants were tucked into.

They drove for a while, jamming out to the local pop station, and just chit chatting. Conner had a busy week, and was apparently leaving on Friday night to go to another college in Oregon for a game. Then they reached this huge parking lot, Kon paying for an all day parking pass, even though now it was almost four. The parking lot was pretty full.

"Should I bring my jacket?" Bart asked as they parked.

"Probably."

Bart got out of the car, tying his jacket around his waist and then shutting the door, walking around to Kon.

"So, to be clear," Kon said, quickly fixing his hair in the reflection on the window. "This is 100% a date."

"I never assumed otherwise."

Kon glanced up and flashed him another blinding smile. He quickly locked the car and started leading the way.

"So where are we going?" Bart asked, skipping to catch up to Kon.

"Children's creativity Museum."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm kidding," Kon said with a chuckle, bumping Bart lightly.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Uh huh. Anyway, I thought we could go walk through the park and then head down the lane when we start getting hungry and find some place to eat."

"Okay!" Bart said cheerfully, slipping his hand into Kon's without thinking.

It was a warm sunny afternoon, and Bart was already feeling entertained by the different things going on around him. There were people walking around with kids, young couples like them taking strolls, groups of friends playing sports in the large open area of the park. The park itself was absolutely gorgeous, lots of greenery and public art type things. They chatted as they walked, sometimes just pointing out things they found interesting or funny, sometimes talking about classes, sometimes talking about their families.

"So, have you met Jai and Irey?"

"Who?"

"Wally's kids."

Conner was silent for a moment, focused on a corgi who was running with a giant stick in its mouth. Bart felt every atom in his body suddenly pulled towards that corgi.

"I don't think so? I think I've heard of them."

"They're the best, they're little bundles of chaos like me and Thad, and honestly I feel no sympathy for Wally, because he used to make fun of dad all the time."

"Thad?" Conner asked, finally looking away from the corgi and down at Bart.

"Yep! My twin, Thad. We're almost identical. Different hair, he's a little taller, things like that. Here, I'll show you."

Bart pulled out his phone, opening Instagram and looking for a good picture with his twin. They paused walking when he showed it to Kon, who reached up to pull his sunglasses down, looking at it.

"You can tell you two are twins. Do you like having a twin?"

"I mean. . . I don't have a reference for what not having a twin is like, so yes? I can't imagine life without him, if that makes sense."

"I can't imagine life without Jon or Chris but that dont mean I necessarily like them," Kon said with a chuckle.

Bart pocketed his phone and they continued walking.

"What's he like? As chaotic and energetic as you?"

"Definitely still as chaotic, less energetic though, and less cheerful. He's a little shit."

"Huh. . . What do ya mean?"

"I dunno, he just does shit for the purpose of causing issues? Like he'll take stuff or lie on purpose. It's . . . Behavioral disorders?"

"Oh like CD and ODD?"

"Yeah," Bart answered glancing up at him, slightly confused. "CD, actually."

Conner just nodded, then glanced down and caught his confused look.

"I wasn't a very good kid, and there was a long time where some of my teachers and such thought I might have disruptive behavior disorders, so I kinda learned all about them. Ma Kent never once believed that bullshit though."

"Ma Kent?" Bart questioned gently, trying to be careful. He had a habit of probing too far into others personal lives.

"My grandma. Clark's Mom. Everyone calls her Ma Kent. I lived with her and Pa in Kansas for a lot of my childhood. Like I said. It was weird."

"I'm. . . " Bart stopped, swallowing, trying to figure out how to respond to that.

Conner glanced down and chuckled. "It's okay, Bart. I've done all the counseling the world could offer me, and I'm okay with it all now. I've made up with both of my dads, and with Lois and sure, I have a whack af family, but I love them."

"That's good. I'm glad."

"Are you getting hungry?"

"Uh, sure."

Conner glanced around, and then veered off onto another sidewalk, tugging Bart along with him by their intertwined fingers.

"You sure know your way around."

"I love this place," Conner told him, smiling softly. "I've got a lot of good memories here."

Bart just pressed his arm a little tighter against Conner and looked around as they walked. He felt his phone vibrate a few times, and pulled it out, frowning.

_Tim:_

_Where are you._

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What's wrong?" Conner asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Mother Tim is texting me."

That got Conner to laugh, quickly pressing a kiss to Bart's forehead.

"Tim's awfully protective of you."

"Is he?"

"Yeah. He wasn't this way with Cassie."

". . . Did you date Cassie?"

_With Kon._

"For a little bit yeah. Then she broke it off because she realized she was more interested in girls, and we stayed friends."

"Cassie's gay?"

"Eeeh, not exactly? She just has a preference."

"Oh."

_Ffs, text me next time you leave randomly._

_???_

_What's up?_

_Why do I suddenly have to give my travel itinerary?_

_Bart._

"What's he saying?"

"I guess he's worried because of the mood I've been in all week. And he's upset because I didn't text him that I was leaving."

_I've been in the dorms for two hours._

_Forgive me for getting worried when you don't have class rn_

"Huh, that is a little odd for him."

"I think he just needs to go home and get some dick."

Kon screeched to a halt and doubled over laughing. Bart turned back to him, smiling lightly.

"What?"

"That's just really funny and not something I expected you to say," Conner said through his laughs, looking up at Bart.

He was absolutely gorgeous when he laughed like that. The corners of his eyes crinkled and his whole face lit up, and Bart wanted to make him laugh every day of his life.

"I'm not as innocent as some would have you believe, Kent."

Conner raised an eyebrow, stepping forwards into Bart's space.

"I believe you," he said softly.

Then he was ducking his head, gently kissing Bart. Bart hummed, sliding his arms over Kon's shoulders and leaning into him. Kon pulled him close and they just stood there, kissing for a moment. Bart pulled away first, looking at Kon and feeling that fluttering feeling that was going to become all to familiar to him, Kon gave him a lopsided grin, gently booping his nose.

"Come on! Let's go get fooood, I'm in the mood for sushi. Does sushi sound good?" Conner asked, accent a little thicker than usual.

"Ew! Gross!" Bart protested, making a face.

"What? You don't like sushi?!"

"No! It's disgusting!"

"I disagree, but okay. Thai food then?"

"Okay, but first you gotta take a picture with me so I can prove to Tim that I'm fine, farmboy."

"Okay okay, here."

Bart gave him his phone, and they took a few quick selfies. After checking them and sending one to Tim, they continued walking, Bart's arm through Kon's.

_Picture_

_I'm okay, Mama hen_

_Good. Enjoy your date, Bart._

They found a thai place after twenty minutes of walking, and Bart found himself being very glad it was air conditioned, and very glad they had started walking over when they did because now he was Very Hungry. They got their meals and went and sat down, eating in silence for a bit in order to knock the edge off their hunger.

"So did you actually grow up on a farm? Do I get to tease you with that?"

"Sure. I think I've lived on a farm for like, a good half of my life. Cuz Clark and Lois lived on a farm for a while when they had all three of us boys."

"I've never met your other brother. I've bumped into Jon before, and I know who he is because of Damian, but who's the other one?"

"Chris? He's a good guy. The sweetest of us to be honest. He's like, the angel oldest child, I'm the rebellious middle, and Jon is the stereotypical Baby of the family."

"Chris is the oldest?"

"Yeah. He's adopted."

"Oh! That . . . Makes a lot of sense actually."

“We like to tease Clark that he’s gonna become like Bruce if he isn’t careful.”

Bart glanced out the window and completely zoned out in the space of one second. Because there was a woman walking past who had a chihuahua in her purse. He faintly acknowledged Kon still talking, and he knew he should pay attention, but the chihuahua looked absolutely miserable and he wanted to go rescue it.

“Bart?"

He blinked, looking over. “What?” he asked, cheeks heating up as he realized he had totally spaced out. Who knows for how long. “I’m sorry, I got distracted.”

Kon chuckled. “It’s okay. I just asked if you were done eating and were ready for dessert?”

“Dessert? What type?” Bart asked, already standing to prove that, yes, he was ready.

“Whatever you want, but I know a great ice cream place here on the lane.”

“Ice cream sounds amazing.”

“Great.”

They threw away their trash and slipped outside. Conner glanced around for a moment before reaching down and grabbing Bart’s hand, turning and starting in a direction. Bart just happily walked along beside him. After their dessert, which was a banana split, that they split, they started walking again, Kon leading the way.

“Ice skating or bowling?” he asked randomly.

“Ummmmm, I’m not really good at either?”

“Ice skating then?”

“Sure, as long as you hold my hand the whole time.”

Kon laughed, grinning at him. “Gladly.”

So they went and ice skated until the rink shut down and kicked them out, and then they started slowly meandering back to the car. Bart was really happy and kinda felt tired for the first time in a week.

“Hey, Kon?” Bart asked, smiling sweetly up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Would you carry me?”

Kon raised an eyebrow and looked down. “Getting tired?”

“My feet kinda hurt after the skating. And yeah.”

Kon chuckled, stopping walking. He tugged Bart back behind him and then crouched, so with a grin, Bart jumped onto his back, wrapping his legs around Kon and hooking them at the ankles. Kon held onto his legs, hopping slightly to readjust him, and then started walking.

“Tell me a fun fact,” Kon requested, putting a little more pep into his step as he walked, causing Bart to bounce with every forwards step.

Bart giggled and put his cheek against Kon’s head, thinking for a moment.

“About me or just in general?”

“About you.”

“Ummm, my favorite color is like, pastel yellow.”

“Very cheerful, favorite food?”

“Oh god. Too many. I like cheesy foods. Does a food category work? Because I don’t think I can settle on just one."

“A category works fine.”

“What’s yours?”

“Oh, I dunno. Some good homemade fried chicken. You can never go wrong with that.”

“I’ve never had it homemade.”

“Sometime I’ll have to fix that.”

Bart hummed in response, he rested his chin on his arm, looking around as they were waiting at a crosswalk.

“Are you going home for fall break?”

“Yeah. But I’ll be going to Lex’s for most of it, because everyone else is either on work trips or on spending the week with their boyfriend. Okay that last one is just Jon.”

“What’s . . . Chris, what does he do?”

“He’s a detective. So I guess technically he’s not gone on a trip, but still, he doesn’t live at home anymore.”

“Makes sense.”

“Are you going back to . . . Central City?”

“Yeah, gotta go see Thad and Max. And I’ll probably visit Wally and Dick while I’m in town."

“Sounds like you have a fairly big family?”

“No. . . I mean, kinda. But not like Tim’s family.”

Kon laughed, finally starting walking with a couple other people now that the crosswalk changed colors.

“No one has a family that big. I feel bad for Cass, that’s his sister, because for a long time she was the only girl in the house. Now Selina is there and I can’t say it got any better.”

Bart chuckled tiredly. Kon let him stay quiet as he finished the walk to the parking lot, only putting Bart down once they were at his car. Then he leaned down and gently kissed him.

“You’re pretty hot, you know that?” he murmured softly, gently spreading kisses across his cheek.

Bart felt his face turning red and he clutched at Kon’s shirt. The man chuckled lowly and brushed Bart's hair back enough to kiss his temple.

“We should get you back before Mama Tim starts worrying again."

“I dunno, he’s probably just on facetime with Ives,” Bart said softly, keeping his grip on Kon’s shirt and stepping back until he was leaning against the Lexus.

“Are you using _his_ boyfriend as an excuse now?”

“Maybe? If it gets me what I want?”

Kon laughed a little at that, stepping into Bart’s space and kissing him. Bart quite happily reciprocated, a hand sliding up to tangle into Kon’s hair. Parking lots aren’t necessarily the best places to makeout, but Bart wasn’t about to stop and request a change of scenery, not when Kon’s hands were tight on his hips and his tongue was against Bart’s. Kon pulled away first, but Bart started kissing his jaw, feeling a small amount of stubble under his lips.

“Was that what you wanted?”

“Hmm, it was close.”

Kon chuckled, kissing him once more, this one much shorter, before stepping back. Bart reluctantly pulled his fingers from Kon’s hair. The car beeped from behind him, and he jumped, causing Kon to start laughing.

“Ass!” Bart accused, smacking Kon’s chest.

Kon laughed heartily, pulling Bart to him in a hug, laughing.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

After a moment of hugging, Bart pulled away and got in the car, sticking out his tongue at Kon. Kon just grinned at him and shut the door behind him, walking around and getting in the drivers side. They started driving back to campus, but Bart wasn’t quite ready to leave Kon.

“So . . . going back now?”

“Yeah. Do you have something else you’d rather do?"

“Go back to yours?”

Kon looked over, and Bart could just barely see his almost surprised face in the dim light.

“As much as I’d absolutely love that, I have an 7am practice tomorrow morning, and a 9am class, and then I have to pack in the afternoon on top of doing homework.”

“Ugh,” Bart complained, slumping in his seat. He fell into the door as Conner went around a turn.

“Sorry,” he said with a chuckle.

“It’s okay, maybe next time then?”

“Yeah, that sounds amazing.”

Conner rolled down the windows at some point, and Bart found himself singing along loudly with the radio, arm out the window as they cruised along. When they got back to the dorms, Kon reclaimed his earlier parking spot, only this time he got out and walked around, holding Bart’s door open while he climbed out, making sure he had all his things, specifically his phone and keys.

“Well, thank you, Kon. This was really fun and honestly really sweet of you.”

Kon grinned, waiting until Bart shut the door before stepping up and kissing him.

“I hope it helped.”

“I think, and I can’t be sure yet, but I really think it did.”

They kissed again a few times before Bart stepped back, backing towards the door.

“Night Kon. If I don’t see you before this weekend, goodluck with your game!”

“Thanks, Bart. Sleep well!”

“Thanks. . . Bye!” Bart called, waving as he walked to the door.

“Bye!” Kon waved in return.

Bart grinned and then turned and rushed inside. He headed up to his room still grinning to himself. The door was unlocked, but he still knocked on it before entering.

“Yeah, come in.”

Bart shoved the door open to find the lights mostly off, just Tim’s lamp turned on, and he was surrounded by books and notebooks.

“Oh. Hey Bart.”

“Hey, Tim.”

“How was your date?”

“It was really good,” Bart told him with a grin, reporting some of the details of their evening.

“That sounds like fun.”

“It was. But I’m really tired now, so I think I’m gonna grab a shower and then go to bed.”

“Cool.”

Bart went and took his shower, humming softly to himself and smiling as he thought of their fun evening. After he got ready for bed, he crawled under the covers, wearing just boxers and an oversized t-shirt, shooting Kon one last text for the day. 

_Hey, I had a great time. And really, thank you, I think it did help._

_Night!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're cute and gay okay, what else do you need.
> 
> I rewrote one of those scenes just because I found out Bart canonically hates sushi, so yeah. That's where I'm at.
> 
> Does anyone else get that chaotic energy that comes with the intense 'cant scratch that itch' boredom? Because I do. It fucking sucks. 0/10, no stars on Yelp, cannot recommend.
> 
> Anyways. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi!!!!! I bring you a new chapter after.... What, a month? Oops.
> 
> A couple housekeeping chores first!  
> 1: Some readers may remember me mentioning "grandparents" in the last chapter. You will find that edited because I decided I wanted to use Max instead.  
> 2: Dox is an angel
> 
> That's all.
> 
> Please read and enjoy!!!

  
_Hey, isn’t this yours?_

_*Picture*_

_Do you want me to bring it back if it is?_

_Yeah, it’s mine  
_

_And no, because I just got to the airport. . . ._

_Oh. Well._

_Just keep it until I get back lol_

_I’m leaving too, this evening_

_And? Take it_

_Home?_

_Yeah. If ur comfortable with that I mean_

_Okay i’ll just ask it_

_Isn’t that a couple thing_

_Yeah???_

_So this is official then?_

_I’d like that if you would?_

_I really would._

_Great :D_

  
  


Bart smiled at his phone, rereading the conversation that had happened just a few hours ago. Maybe it would have been better to have that conversation in person, but hey, he got to wear Kon’s varsity jacket back home, so who was he to complain? Plus he was now officially dating Conner Kent, and that was just a bright spot in his whole week.

He had been waiting to unload from the plane while reading this, and now that he had been given permission, he stood, grabbed his duffel bag from the overhead compartment and then began the slow shuffle off the planet. He didn't have any checked luggage, so he just texted Max, making sure he was here as he walked to the pick-up gates. He got there about the time he got an affirmative from Max, so he just walked out, looking around for his car. Once he spotted the red CRV, he jogged over, bending to tap on the window.

Max looked up from his phone, jolting with surprise.

"Bart!" He exclaimed, quickly jumping out to hug him.

Max was significantly taller than Bart, but honestly, who wasn’t. He was 6’2”, so a whole 10 inches taller then Bart. His gray hair, which he blamed solely on Thad and Bart, was cut in one of those military buzz cuts, in his attempt to hide the white hair. He was currently wearing sweats and a tight muscle t-shirt.

"Hey, kiddo!" Max said, ruffling his hair.

"Hi, Max!"

"How was your flight?" Max asked, grabbing his bag and putting it in the backseat.

"Oh, it was good, I kinda just played Animal Crossing the whole way."

"Played what?" Max asked, frowning

"It's just a video game."

"Oh," Max said with a small shrug. "You ready to go, then?"

"Yeah, of course," Bart said with a grin. "I'm not just gonna hang out at an airport all week."

"No, I suppose not."

They got in the car and started driving back to their house in the suburbs, Bart sent both Tim and Kon a text quickly to tell them he made it safely, and then turned to talk to Max, just chatting with him about life

"Your brother is gonna come by tomorrow morning and spend the weekend with us, he says he misses you," Max said, glancing over at him.

"Aww, how sweet. Did he actually say that?"

"No, but I think it was implied.

Bart laughed, shaking his head.

Central City was a pretty calm city compared to San Francisco. It was a true Midwest City, with people waving for you to go first at four way stops, and stopping in the middle of roads to let pedestrians pass. It was also already much colder than San Fran, even just in September, the late summer evenings cold enough to actually justify wearing a jacket and jeans. They got to the house after about thirty minutes and Bart grabbed his duffel bag and backpack, following Max up the stairs into the house.

"So, are you hungry, kiddo?"

"Hungry? I'm starving!"

“Then go get food.”

"Fine, I will- Dox!" Bart cried, dropping to his knees as the dog reached him. Dox yiped happily, jumping up to put his feet on Bart's chest and lick his face.

"He's missed you," Max said, smiling down at him.

"I missed him too! I wish I coulda taken him with!"

"You miss your dog, but did you miss me?" Max teased. "I feel like I haven't heard from you nearly as much this year."

"I've been kinda busy, but yeah. I have missed you guys," Bart said with a laugh, looking up at his guardian.

Bart went and found leftover lasagna in the fridge, and then he and Max ended up settling on the sofa, Dox between them, chatting about classes.

“Oh god, this is so good,” Bart mumbled around his food.

"Uh huh. Bart, chew and swallow, goodness, you'd think they don't feed you down at that school of yours."

Bart just laughed sheepishly, slowing down slightly. Max caught him up on what had been going on in Central City while he ate, and then once he was done, they resumed chatting about school.

"So, Bart," Max said, giving a knowing grin.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't your jacket is it?"

He reached out, tugging the sleeve of Kon's jacket lightly.

"Uhh, no."

He just raised her eyebrows as a question, and Bart ducked his head, face flushing.

"It's kinda my boyfriend's?"

"Really? That's exciting! What's his name?"

"Conner. He's super sweet and amazing and really hot-" Bart cut himself off with a cough, reaching for his phone.

"Is he in sports then?" Max asked, eyeing the jacket a little better.

It was huge on Bart, but he absolutely loved it. It _smelled_ like Kon, and he most definitely was _not_ going to curl up with it when he missed Kon.

"Football player. Defense," Bart told him, pausing as he tried to think. "Fullback, I think?"

"Oh? Are you finally gonna learn all these football terms?" Max teased, grinning at him.

"Maybe," Bart said with a laugh. "It depends if I can figure out how to keep them all straight in my head. I figure all I need to know is Conner's position and how to tell when a team gets points."

"Well, I suppose but you also should know what flags and penalties are, and-"

"Is that him?" Max asked, having seen Bart pull up a picture of them from their last date.

"Yeah, his name is Conner Kent. He's actually one of Tim's friends."

"Huh. He's very handsome, Bart," Max said upon seeing the photo. “You're so tiny next to him.”

"Shut up!" Bart laughed, swatting at him.

"So why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?"

"Oh, because it only became official this morning."

"Ooh."

"And I didn't want to say anything before I knew for sure," Bart explained with a shrug.

"Understandable. Well, you know I'd like to meet him or video chat with both of you at some point."

"I know, Max.”

Bart stayed up and chatted with his guardian for a bit, and then after he went to bed, he headed to his bedroom, Dox on his heels, finding it unchanged, just much cleaner then he used to keep it. He smiled to himself, dropping his backpack by the bed, and then quickly stripping out of his travel clothes, sweats and a blue science pun shirt, into a clean sleep shirt before climbing into bed, pulling out his phone as his puppy curled up at his feet.  
  


_Max want to meet you at some point lol_

_So does Jon._

_*Picture*_

_He says 'hello to Kon's mysterious boyfriend'_

  
  


The picture was a selfie of Kon and his younger brother, Jon, who was taking up most of the frame, grinning and throwing up a peace sign.

  
  


_Jon's adorable lol_

_I thought he was going to Gotham?_

_Yeah. Tomorrow evening, some sort of gala. Dunno, didn't ask lol_

_Awe_

_I gotta go to bed. Night, Bart_

_Sleep well!!_

  
  


Bart chuckled, rolling over onto his stomach and spending a half an hour scrolling through socials before convincing himself to get up and get his laptop and finish up some homework. He stayed up pretty late doing that, then again there's the time difference…. Dox was snoring peacefully at his feet the whole time. Bart sent Kon one last text before curling up to sleep.

  
  


_I don't think I ever showed you! This is my dog dox!_

_*Picture*_

  
  


Bart woke up to Dox barking and then something heavy landing on him. He groaned as the air was knocked out of him by the weight on his back.

"Time to get up, sleepy head!!"

"Thad!" Bart complained, reaching behind him to smack at his twin.

Thad laughed, ruffling Bart’s hair and shoving his face back down into the pillow.

“Come on! I’m here for the weekend and I’m here solely to annoy you.”

“Fine! Get off me then!” Bart shouted into his pillow.

Thad fell sideways onto the bed, and Dox jumped on his stomach, barking and liking his face. Thad wailed in compliant, pushing the poor dog off. Dox yiped and then jumped on Bart instead. Bart groaned and rolled over, causing the dog to slip off onto the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking up at his blonde headed twin groggily.

"Hello, Thad," Bart mumbled, reaching up to rub his eyes.

"Hello, shortie."

Bart just rolled his eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"Like, 10:45, Bart. I've been here for a half an hour."

"Oh Jesus," Bart grumbled, reaching over and grabbing his phone, unplugging it.

He had several texts from Kon.

  
  


_Aww he's adorable! Here's Krypto!_

_*Picture*_

_And now I'm at Lex's_

_Hey, sorry I just woke up._

_Twin sabotage actually, I probably would have slept longer-_

_Have fun at your dad's!_

  
  


"Were you just gonna sleep all day?" Thad asked, poking Bart's side.

"No. But I was up until like, 3am studying."

"Why? I still don't understand why you stayed in highschool that long. Coulda graduated early with me."

"I wanted to do sports," Bart countered, dropping his phone on the bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, well Max has waffles for you," Thad stated.

"Oh shit really!" Bart rolled out of bed, snagging his phone and then stretching.

Thad laughed, watching him. Bart's back popped, and then he turned, looking in his bag.

"How have you been?" Bart asked, digging out his medicine, taking it along with a gulp of water from the cup on his bedside table.

"Oh I've been good." Thad was laying across Bart's bed, head dangling upside down, blinking up at Bart.

"Yeah? How's work?"

Thad, though Bart's twin, had graduated high school nearly two years early and went straight into college, getting a chemistry degree and then getting a job at S.T.A.R. Labs as a chemical engineer. He was working on his doctorate currently. While both boys were very smart, Thad was considered a genius, hence why he had gotten a college degree at 19.

"It's great. I've been working on some new energy convertors and chemical strands, fun and highly deadly."

Bart shot him a look. Thad laughed.

"Calm down dude, and for fucks sake put some pants on."

Bart just grumbled and pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the floor and going to find some clothes in his bag.

"You still living with Hartley?"

"Yep! It's greaatt."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Other than the little squirts trailing in and out of our apartment all day long, it's what you would call "pure domestic bliss". We wake up in the morning, he makes me coffee and eggs, I go to work, he spends all day teaching music classes and then comes back and does private lessons until I get back at six, we eat dinner, watch some TV, maybe fuck, and the go to bed, and repeat the next day."

"OOKKaaayy! You could have left the last part out!" Bart protested, glaring at him heavily.

"What, I ain't no liar, Bartie!"

Bart flipped him off.

"Hey your phone is going off. Who is Kon? Your boyfriend?"

"Thad, give me that."

Bart lunged forwards, grabbing the device from his twins grip and quickly checking the texts.

  
  


_Twin sabotage?_

_Twabotage?_

_Sabotwin?_

_I'm trying so hard here. Even Lex is helping me._

_Twin-otage._

_Pfft sabotwin seems the better of the three._

  
  


"So is he your boyfriend?" Thad asked, rolling onto his stomach to rest his chin on his hands.

"Yeah, he is."

"Ooh. Show me a pic? He better be hot, Bart. You cannot fail me again."

"He's _my_ boyfriend!"

But Bart pulled up a picture and stepped forwards, holding the phone out to Thad.

"Oh. He looks kinda like Mat."

Bart frowned, looking at the phone again. Mat was Thad's ex, and admittedly did look a lot like Kon.

"Huh."

"He's a hunk though. I'm proud."

"Shut the fuck up."

Thad laughed. Bart sighed and turned back to his bag. He pulled out a pair of ripped acid wash high-waisted jeans and yellow t-shirt that had red and blue stripes. He pulled both on, shoved his shirt into the jeans and then sat down to pull on his socks (mismatched neon running socks).

"Why are you so gay?" Thad asked, shaking his head sadly.

Bart stuck his tongue out. "I can't help it, Thad. I was born this way."

"That's for fucking sure."

They went silent for a minute as Bart walked over to a mirror, running a hand through his hair and messing it up how it should be.

"Is Hartley here?"

"No. He had a concert to attend this morning and besides, I wanted to hang out with my twin."

"Oh good, I'm going to die then."

"Hey!"

"Listen, everyone knows Hartley is your impulse control," Bart told him, glancing over his shoulder.

Thad pouted at him.

"Besides, how many times has he stopped you from _"Cain Instinct"_ -ing me?"

"You're just so fun to bop with stuff though!"

Bart rolled his eyes, grabbing his phone and heading to the door. "I'm gonna go get waffles. Dox, come!"

The Jack Russell hopped off the bed and ran over to the door. Thad stood with a groan and followed them out, then back downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hartley is coming for dinner tonight though," Thad told him, throwing his arms over Bart's shoulders and leaning on him heavily.

"Cool. Morning, Max."

"Good morning, Bart," Max called, looking up from the kitchen table where he was typing on a laptop.

"Watcha doing?"

"Answering some work emails."

"Oof," Bart said, grabbing some waffles and quickly heating them up, all with Thad still leaning on him.

"Oof?" Max asked with an eyeroll. "You teens and your slang. Thad, when is Hartley getting here?"

"Dunno, lemme ask." Thad pushed off Bart, shoving him forwards slightly as he did so. Bart just rolled his eyes and grabbed the syrup from the cabinet before sitting down with his waffles to start eating.

  
  


_Sabotwin it is. How did he sabotwin you?_

_I was minding my own business, sleeping, and he yumped me and woke me up :(_

_Poor bb, ur brother so mean to u :(_

_He is :(_

_Come save me :(_

  
  


"So how did you sleep?" Max asked, closing his laptop to focus on the teen.

"Pretty good, once I actually got to sleep.”

“Time differences?”

“Yeah that and I usually stay up pretty late.”

Max nodded, watching as Bart shoved a mouthful of waffles in and then struggled with chewing. His mouth wasn’t _that_ big, okay?

“Well, maybe you’ll be able to sleep sooner tonight.”

Bart mumbled agreement and gave a thumbs up.

“Hart says he’ll try to be here around six, but he has to go shopping for some new music books so he isn’t sure of the exact time,” Thad said, sitting down.

“Okay, we’ll just plan to eat once he gets here then. What are you two gonna do today?”

“Dunno.”

“Do you need anything for school, Bart?” Max asked, opening his laptop once again.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Why don’t we go to the arcade?” Thad suggested, leaning forwards on his elbows.

“I have my switch, we could just play mario party for free.”

“Well that’s boring.”

“I’m sorry that not all of us are practically engaged to a trust fund baby.”

Thad snorted. “That’s your problem. You should date more billionaires and less football jocks.”

“Jokes on you,” Bart muttered, looking down at his waffles.

“What?” Thad inquired, his eyebrow arching.

Oh it drove Bart insane that his twin could do that and he couldn’t.

“Nothing.”

“Nope you don’t get to do that. What did you say?”

“Nothing!”

“Max!” Thad complained, looking at Max.

“Thad, don’t yell. And if Bart doesn’t want to share, I’m not going to make him.”

There was a long lapse of silence in which Thad glared at Bart and Bart ate his brunch peacefully.

“Alright. Fine. He’s a football player, right? Kon is probably short for Conner. So a football jock named Conner from your lame ass school. Shouldn’t be that hard to find, hell you probably follow him on instagram so all I have to do is . . . “ Thad was doing something on his phone as he said all this and Bart suddenly had Anxiety™.

“Thad, no!” he exclaimed.

“Bart’s followers. . . just gotta type in Kon-”

“Stop! I’ll tell you dammit!”

Thad grinned and looked up at Bart.

“Yes?”

“His dad is Lex Luthor,” Bart muttered.

Max’s head immediately snapped up, eyebrow raising.

“Lex Luthor? From Metropolis?”

“Yeah. . . “

“Then why does his profile say Conner Kent?” Thad asked, holding up his phone, displaying Kon’s instagram.

“Because he has- Because Kon’s- his family is weird okay. Don’t dig,” Bart snapped, glaring at him.

“Alright, alright. I’m not one to judge.”

Bart just went quiet, staring at the table.

“So Luthor. . . .” Max said softly.

“He doesn’t like a lot of what Lex does,” Bart said preemptively.

“Did it sound like I was judging?”

“Sure, whatever. Can we not talk about this.”

“Okay, then.”

“Someone is defensive,” Thad muttered.

“Thad!” Max exclaimed, snapping his gaze over to the blonde twin.

“What! It’s true!”

“It is not!” Bart practically yelled, turning to Thad.

“It is! We even start questioning your new boyfriend, who by the way you _never_ mentioned to us before this weekend, and you get all angry and defensive!”

“You don’t like it when we get all nibby about Hartley!”

They were fully yelling at each other now, Max was just sitting there with his head in his hands, waiting.

“Well YEAH!”

“Then leave my boyfriend alone!!”

Thad went silent, holding Bart in a glare. Bart narrowed his eyes, glaring back. After a moment, Max hit the table, startling them both.

“Enough!” he exclaimed, looking disappointed. “You two are adults! Act like it!”

Bart quickly looked down at his plate. Thad he would fight for power, but Max was another story. He’d be a monster if he didn’t listen to Max after everything he had done for him and Thad. He just quickly shoved food into his mouth and then stood.

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

He quickly left the kitchen and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and leaning against it.  
  


_I wish I could._

_I’ve made many mistakes. Help_

_I forgot how annoying my brother was._

_?_

_He’s being a brat, we started yelling. I’ve been awake for like, 30 min top._

_Oh. I’m so sorry. Fiting with ur family is never fun. Why were u fighting?_

_Bc of you._

_Why?! I dont want you to fight bc of me!_

_It’s more bc Thad wouldn’t stop bugging me_

_Oh. Im sorry_

_It’s not your fault_

  
  


Bart sighed, finishing brushing his teeth before walking out, preparing himself to spend all day with his twin.

* * *

  
  


“Are you sure you remember the way?”

“Yes, Max,” Bart said with a chuckle. “I’ll be fine. It’s not like they live in another state or anything. Besides, if I do get lost, I have my GPS.”

Max scowled. “And you’ll be okay taking the bus and walking? Stay away from strangers.”

“Yes! I’m fine!”

“Okay okay! I just worry about you, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know."

“Well, be safe.”

Bart chuckled as the man ruffled his hair and then he turned, grabbing his backpack and his keys, and walked out the door. He walked down the street, humming to himself as he walked to the nearest bus stop, happy music that reminded him of summer playing through his earbuds. 

Today he was going to visit Wally and Dick for supper. It had been a while since he had seen them, as they had been in Gotham for a few weeks right before he left for college. He had lucked out that Wally happened to have the kids this week, so he’d get to see them too. It really was an easy trip, he got on the bus, took it to the station, got on that bus and took it downtown, walked a few blocks, climbed the apartment stairs and knocked on the West-Grayson unit. He only had to wait a few seconds before it swung open.

“Bart!” Wally exclaimed, grabbing him and pulling him into a hug.

“Hi!”

Bart wrapped his arms around his taller cousin’s stomach. Wally was a whole head taller than him, but really, who isn’t?

Wally pulled his cousin into the apartment by the arm, closing the door behind him. It was a _huge_ apartment, two story, four bedroom, two bath, upstairs and downstairs lounge. The main floor was all open plan, living room, kitchen and dining room only separated by rugs and furniture. All the furniture was new and fancy and that was the perks of being married to a billionaires kid.

“Hey Bartie!” Dick called from the other side of the room, waving, a knife in his hand.

“Hi, Dick,” Bart answered with a laugh, kicking off his shoes. It smelled like pot pie and cookies.

“So! Come sit down and tell us about your new boyfriend!” Wally exclaimed, dragging him towards the breakfast bar, tugging him by the sleeve of Kon’s letterman jacket.

“Don’t you two already know him?” Bart asked, laughing as he sat down on a stool, feet not touching the ground. “Besides, I wanna say hi to Jai and Irey!”

“They’re doing homework, they’ll be down in a bit. Come ooonnn,” Wally whined, giving a mischievous grin.

“We do know him, in a way. We know his family,” Dick confirmed, looking back from where he was chopping lettuce for a salad. “But I’ve only met him a few times. He and Tim didn’t become friends until after I moved out, and it’s not like we chaperone Damian and Jon or anything.”

Bart snorted at that, shaking his head. “Fine. Fine. He’s amazing, he’s so sweet and understanding. He texts me when I'm bored, and helps me focus on studying, and takes me out on dates, or just lays in bed and cuddles with me.”

“Damn, all this before you guys were even officially dating?”

“Yeah? He’s just incredibly sweet.”

“Uh huh, sure Bart,” Dick said, shooting him a smug look.

“Oh my god! No! We haven’t- No! Jesus you’re as bad a Tim!”

“What did Timmy do?”

“He was convinced we slept together the first day we met.”

“Did you?” Wally asked, eyebrow raising.

“No!”

Wally just laughed and shook his head. “You really do like him, huh?”

“Of course he does, he’s wearing the kids jacket, which is like, two sizes too big.”

Bart glared at Dick, who didn’t notice

“Also it’s like, 80 degrees out, kid, why are you wearing a jacket?”

“Because it matches my outfit.”

“Bart!” A screech came behind them and Bart whirled just in time to nearly get knocked off his stool by a small redheaded girl.

“Irey!” Wally laughed out, grabbing Bart’s sleeve to hold him up right.

Jai was right behind her, hugging both Bart and his twin sister.

“We missed you!” Irey exclaimed, looking up at him.

“I missed you two, too!”

“Then don’t go back to college!”

Bart just laughed, ruffling Jai’s hair. “Sorry, I gotta.”

“Boo!” the twins yelled.

Bart laughed again. He ended up going and playing Mario Kart with them for a bit while they waited for dinner to be finished, then as they ate, they just chatted and caught up with each other, talking about everything from the weather in San Fran to chemical engineering.

Bart got up after dark that night, Max were already in bed, so Bart just let Dox out to potty, then got ready for bed before stumbling up to his room, collapsing into bed and fumbling with his phone.

_I can't wait to see you Thursday_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Did those two idiots get together over text message?!?!" - UnknownUnseenUnheard after betaing for me.  
> Thank you so much for that!!! Go check out his Ao3 and Tumblr @UnknownUnseenUnheard !!!
> 
> Anyway I'd die for step dad Dick and that is solely Absolute-0zero's fault. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I'll see you next time I have an update ready!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @queerbutstillhere for all my prompts and shitposting  
> And @queerbutstillhere-writes for updates on my Ao3 things!


End file.
